WO 00/57934 A1 discloses a mammary gland pump for extracting breast milk from a female breast. The mammary gland pump comprises a receiving unit configured to receive a breast therein. The receiving unit is in suction communication with a vacuum source, the suction being controlled by a micro-processor controlled electro-mechanical valve for simulating natural suckling patterns, especially suckling patterns stimulating the milk ejection reflex.
If breastfeeding is carried out, the baby's suckling pattern will trigger the milk ejection reflex, but if a mammary gland pump has to be used, the milk ejection might be not successful or not effective due to lack of correct suckling patterns. To aid the milk ejection, the teaching of the WO 00/57934 A1 proposes to arrange a sensor in the receiving unit to detect the start of milk flow from the breast. The signal of the sensor is then fed back to the micro-processor which changes the respective suckling pattern from “triggering” to “emptying”.
However, the sensor is arranged in optical communication with the coupling end of the receiving unit, that is, the milk ejection is not detected until a fluid flow through the reception unit in vicinity to the sensor occurs. Due to the distance between mammary gland and sensor the detection of the milk flow and thus the adjustment of the suckling pattern are delayed. Besides, faulty measurements can occur when other fluids are present, for example sweat or water due to previous lavation of breast or receiving unit.
US 2005/0059928 A1 refers to a breast shield and to a device and method for detecting changes in a mother's breast during the expression of milk. Light is hereby conveyed to the breast, and the reflected light is received and analyzed by an optical spectrum analyzing instrument. Thus changes in the breast detectable by changes in the reflected light may be used in studying milk production and expression an may be used as a control signal in controlling a breast pump.
US 2011/0160656 A1 discloses a breast pump system with a breast pump and a breathing guidance to provide a suggested breathing pattern to the user. The system may also include a heart rate monitor for measuring the heart rate of the user, and the suggested breathing pattern may be coupled to the measured heart rate.
In US 2012/0116298 A1 a breast pump with a sensing unit is described, the sensing unit being configured to detect a physiological response from a user of the breast pump and to trigger a change in an operation of the breast pump in dependence of the detected physiological response. The sensing unit is located separate from a funnel of the breast pump.